Mr Jealous
by Weeping Blood
Summary: All in one night, Erza was the reason Jellal became a stalker, and a jealous boyfriend. Jerza One-shot Rated T for some flirting and mild swearing due to an angry Jellal.


A/N: Just thought that Jellal being jealous would be kinda cute c:

small moment with Gruvia in the beginning, hope no one minds! the rest is Jerza though.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail since I'd probably make sure there were a bunch of jerza moments

* * *

It was a new year, and Fairy Tail decided to throw a huge party to celebrate it. The citizens of Magnolia knew they were going to expect plenty more of their property to be destroyed by the time morning was to arrived. Inside the guild, everyone was either getting drunk, singing, dancing, or just plain acting like a typical Fairy Tail member. A few other people from different guilds decided to join the party, including _Crime Sorciere_. Although, Crime Sorciere didn't cause much of a ruckus as the other members.

''Gray-sama~'' Juvia leaped over and clung to the Ice-user's arm, ''Juvia made you some cupcakes.''

Gray groaned and looked over at the tray of cupcakes Juvia was holding, his eye twitched when he saw frosted images of a chibi Juvia kissing his chibi self. ''...No thanks.'' he immediately rejected.

''B-But...'' Juvia pouted, ''Juvia worked all day to make them for you.''

Sighing, he knew she was going to pester him all day to try the cupcakes. ''Fine, I'll try one.'' He cautiously took one of the cupcakes off the tray and took a bite out of it.

A smile, along with a dark blush grazed Juvia's face. She attempted to hold back a squeal of joy, in fear of him running away. ''Do you like Juvia's cupcake?''

He swallowed the bit he ate, and his eyes lit up for a minute. ''They're not that bad.'' Gray said, rather content.

''R-Really?'' Her eyes sparkled, she just couldn't believe his kind words. It was rare when she'd get a compliment from him, but she cherished each time she received one. Juvia couldn't control her actions when she attacked him in a hug, and ended up falling with him on the floor.

* * *

Meredy giggled at the sight of Gray and Juvia, ''Nice to see their love beginning to blossom.'' she murmured. Looking over at Jellal who sat across from her with his hood covering his head while Meredy took it off a while ago, the pinkette frowned. ''Are you going to sit here sulking for the whole night?''

''It was a waste coming here.'' He said with a monotone voice, and took a sip from his cup before gazing off somewhere silently. A frown grazed his lips, Meredy was the only reason he bothered to come to this party since she practically dragged him here.

''Why? You're not even trying to have any fun.'' His depressing personality sometimes could be rather annoying, which is why Meredy thought coming here would help him loosen up. Jellal tended to o_ver-punish_ himself sometimes. Wait, ALL the time would be more accurate.

Jellal stood silent, and from Meredy's point of view it looked like he was spacing out until she turned her head and saw what he was staring at.

His eyes were stuck on a red-head who was having a conversation with one of the boys from the Blue Pegasus guild. Every time he saw her smile or laugh, his heart nearly leaped out of her chest. Another part of him was disappointed it wasn't him that was making her smile or laugh.

''You should go talk to her.'' Jellal looked back over to Meredy, blinking silently with a glum expression. The way he was acting was getting on her nerves. She linked their feelings and pinched herself, earning a glare from Jellal.

''You look like a creepy stalker the way you keep staring at her!'' Meredy whined.

''She seems to be enjoying herself over there.'' He looked away from the red-head, and Meredy. ''No use in bothering her.''

''I'm sure she'll enjoy herself more if you were there.''

He replied with a 'Tch' sound. He's a hopeless case.

As much as Meredy tried to encourage him, nothing worked. Sighing, Meredy took the link off and got up from the chair ''If you wanna sit here and sulk all night, okay. I'm going to go and actually try to enjoy myself though.'' She said before searching the guild for Juvia.

Once Meredy was out of sight, Jellal continued watching the red-head. She was usually the only thing on his mind, everything about her just made his heart skip a beat. The one person who could always make him feel vulnerable. The person who was making him sit here and admire her from a distance.

He watched the way her eyelashes laid on her smooth skin when she blinked, the way her hazel eyes brightened whenever she smiled, and the way her scarlet, red locks laid down past her shoulders.

The only thing keeping him from keeping her in his arms was the enormous amount of guilt he felt from his past. She may have forgiven him, but he hasn't forgiven himself. He knew he didn't deserve her.

Yet why did he feel a tightening feeling in his chest when the brunette boy from Blue Pegasus kissed the top of her hand?

* * *

''You truly are a beauty, Miss Erza.'' Eve said as he took her hand and pressed his lips on it.

Erza's eye twitched, she didn't know whether to feel fear, or mere disgust. She didn't like any of those womanizing men from the Blue Pegasus guild, there was always someone who tried to flirt with her from there, despite her constant rejections. ''That's... very sweet.'' She quickly snatched her arm back and wiped it off with a tissue.

''I know Ichiya-san might be more of your type, but I can improve myself to gain your acceptance.'' He took both of her hands and held it close to his chest.

Erza couldn't help but laugh at the fact that he thought she was even the tiniest bit interested in Ichiya, and the fact he was so persistent on flirting with her. ''Don't worry, I'm not at all interested in that... _troll _Ichiya.'' The thought of him sent shivers down her spine.

''Then does that mean you'll give me a chance?'' His head perked up, and their faces were a bit too close for comfort. They both froze when a hooded figure grabbed Eve's wrist rather tightly and yanked him off of Erza.

The only thing Eve could really make out was a dark, icy glare staring him down. ''I-I... Uh...'' Eve shifted nervously before looking up at the figure, he couldn't really see the person's face all too well due to the hood covering most of his facial features.

Erza raised an eyebrow, and was a bit puzzled at what was happening but appreciated and even a bit amused that at least she wouldn't have to deal with Eve once this weirdo was finished with his intimidation.

It was a bit unclear since he spoke in a low tone, but Erza could make out the words ''Get lost.'' before Eve dashed out of the guild like a headless chicken.

''Um... thank you.'' A smile grazed the red-head's lips, even though she was still confused at the stranger's actions. ''May I ask who you are?''

* * *

A feeling of relief washed over Jellal once he got rid of that Blue Pegasus brat, but now he was within close range of the one he was watching from a distance. And now she started asking questions.

He coughed awkwardly, hoping she wouldn't recognize his voice if he talked in a low tone. ''My identity isn't important, I just wanted to assure that you were okay.'' Jellal said hurriedly, and made his getaway.

''I feel like I know you though...'' She said before he managed to walk away. Jellal hesitated whether or not to just tell her, but he knew that once she found out, she'd want to spend more time with him. He knew that she loved him, and of course he loved her back. But he just felt like he didn't deserve to be with someone like her, and she didn't deserve to be with someone as horrible as him who couldn't even face his own sins of the past.

Gritting his teeth in anger at himself for even getting up from where he was sitting, he looked down to cover his face with his hood. ''You're mistaken, I've never met you before.'' and with that, he dashed off and exited the guild.

* * *

Erza couldn't help but let out a little chuckle. She knew that was Jellal, he could attempt to change his voice all he wanted but he was still a terrible actor. Plus, he had that warm aura that always made her feel secure when near him. If only he wouldn't always distance himself from her, it'll be easier to get close to know.

But she realized why he just finished messing with Eve, he was _jealous_.

Jealous of another guy flirting with her. A smirk formed on her lips as a plan processed through her mind. ''Lets see how jealous can get.''

* * *

Jellal was relieved to had finally get away from Erza, but he still continued on watching her. Believe it or not, he began feeling like that blue-haired psycho who always bothered the ice-boy.

He had blue-hair too, which he hoped was just a coincidence and that hopefully not all blue-haired Mages were considered stalkers. Although he was standing outside the guild, staring at a scarlet beauty through the window. Nonetheless, he was crouching down, trying not to be seen. So many wrongs about what he was doing.

Jellal just wanted to make sure that no other disgusting men threw themselves at his Erza.

Although, he found it strange that now he was being so possessive over her. The very thought of someone else touching her, it made his blood boil.

He watched her laughing with her friends, and he saw in awe as she requipped into a... _bunny suit?_

Indeed she was beautiful, but Jellal never paid much attention until now. His cheeks burned up as he glanced at her body, and her smooth, creamy white legs.

''No Jellal, calm down...'' He told himself, he couldn't allow himself to be selfish and fantasize over her. Blinking, he noticed the way the other guys were looking at her. Drooling over her. And... _Touching h_er.

His eye twitched, his hands formed into tight fists. Disgusting. He saw the way Bacchus was oggling her with that ridiculous grin on his face. He was obviously planning something.

And... was that Ichiya that he saw sniffing her? Oh dear god no.

To hell with the guilt over his sins.

To hell with it all, he'd be damned if he had to witness her being degraded by these perverts.

* * *

Erza regretted her decision to make Jellal jealous instantly when all these guys started flirting with her. Especially when it was guys like Ichiya and Bacchus. The very thought of them made her shudder. Maybe changing into her bunny suit wasn't such a smart idea afterall

''Aye, how about me and you have some alone time in my apartment, hm?'' Bacchus wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and pulled her closer to his chest. The odor of alcohol reeked from his lips, causing her to cringe.

''I'll pass, thank you.'' She said with disgust, pulling out of his grip but he just held on tighter. She gritted her teeth, and tried to keep her cool. _'Don't kill him Erza, don't kill_ him.' She repeatedly consistently to herself.

She shivered when she felt his hand rub down her arm, ''Stop touching me!'' She seethed angrily.

''Shhhhh, I'm just getting started.'' He whispered in her ear, and began licking her ear.

''You're such a pig..'' She snapped, Erza couldn't bare this any longer. _'I take it back, I'm going to kill him.'_

Right before she had a chance to strangle him, a fist connected with his face and sent him flying across the guild and crashed into a table.

Her mouth gaped open when she looked up to see who was holding her. A sense of release washed over her, and the feeling of security while being in his arms made a smile spread across his face. Although she could see the anger in his expression as he glared at Bacchus.

She knew she crossed the line by trying to test this guy, because of course he was going to get jealous. He cared for her more than he even cared for himself.

''What the hell...'' Bacchus slurred as he stood up from the now, damaged table he was punched into. He stared dizzily at Jellal, who was protectively holding Erza. ''You think you can just appear out of nowhere and steal my woman?''

Erza nearly cringed at the thought of being his ''woman''.

''She's not _your _woman.'' Jellal snapped, his grip on Erza tightened. Like hell he'd let someone like him put his hands all over her.

''Were you watching me... the whole time?'' She murmured, and soon they locked gazes.

''Forgive me, I just couldn't keep my eyes off of you.'' His expression softened, he brushed a strand of scarlet hair out of her face. Her cheeks turned a light shade of red. ''...I just can't bare the thought of someone disrespecting you like that.''

''Were you jealous?'' She chuckled softly, he was quite the handful sometimes. She wasn't any better since she tried so desperately to get his attention.

''No... I... uh...'' He quickly averted his gaze from hers, and hid the blush that formed on his face. Erza wasn't one for being the damsel in distress, but she didn't mind being one if it meant being this close to Jellal. She kissed him on the cheek, which only made his heart beat faster.

''I'll handle him.'' Erza said, and Jellal hesitatingly released his grip on her but knew he should just trust her words.

He watched as she walked towards Bacchus, the way her hips swayed with every step. He couldn't help but curse himself for admiring her amazing figure.

Within seconds she had him by the collar, and not too long after was he sent crashing through a now newly made hole in the guildhall.

Amazing.

This was the terrifying Erza that everyone feared. Oh but no, he never a day in his life feared the redhead.

The only thing he feared... was hurting her, _again._

Everyone's eyes were on them, and it made him feel a bit uncomfortable. Jellal caught the sight of Meredy sitting beside a half-conscious Juvia and the pinkette winked towards him with a goofy grin while giving him the thumbs up. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but when he locked gazes with the scarlet beauty, he found himself frozen in place.

Her expression saddened, causing him to quirk an eyebrow in confusion. ''I need to talk to you.'' She suddenly said, grabbing his hand and brought him outside with her.

Jellal had a sinking feeling on what she needed to talk about. Did she want him to leave? Was she mad at him for watching her all night? Damnit he needed to calm down, this was Erza we're talking about. It can't be that bad... can it?

When they went to a quiet side outside the guild, Erza let go of his hand. She had already requipped back into her normal non-armored outfit, which made it a lot easier for Jellal to control himself.

She gave him her back, and there was a tense silence. ''Is there something wrong, Erza?'' He asked worriedly, watching her awkward movements. She nervously rubbed up and down her arm, then finally turned to look at him.

''How do you... feel about me?'' the question caught him off guard. The look in her eyes could tell him that she was serious. There was no better answer to her question.

He loved her... But could he tell her that?

''What do you mean?'' He asked, the sudden change in her attitude was confusing. Of all the things she could have asked him, why this?

''Don't play stupid Jellal, you know what I mean.'' She saw right through him, no surprise. That glare she sent him, there was no escaping this until he told her the truth.

Although Jellal tended to be stubborn, despite the circumstances.

Letting out a sigh, his gaze drifted away from hers. ''I don't think this is the best time to talk about this.''

''Then when is a good time?'' She asked with frustrated tone, ''Do you know how much I always think about you, every single day?'' the red-head tried desperately to hold her tears in, she hated crying. Crying made her feel weak, and vulnerable. But this guy always managed to put her in a vulnerable state.

''Jellal, I love you so much...'' She hid her face in her hands as the tears streamed down her face, ''You don't know how much it hurts to not be able to be by your side every day, not being able to see your face, and just be able to talk to you.'' her body began shaking from her crying.

''Do you even feel anything for me?!'' She ripped her hands off her face, the red-head's cheeks were stained with her tears. Erza gritted her teeth, she felt anger and sorrow all at the same time.

Jellal stood quiet, keeping his head down so his bangs hid his eyes. ''Say something damnit.'' Erza practically pleaded.

She let out a sigh, apparently confessing her feelings like this was pointless. He probably didn't even love her the way she thought he did. That time on the beach, when they almost shared a kiss made her fall in love with him even more. Even if he lied about having a fiance, she knew he had reasons.

But why, why did he never tell her anything?

She let out a small gasp when he had her in his arms. He held her tightly against his chest, stroking her scarlet locks. ''Erza, I'm sorry...'' he whispered

''It's so easy to make you jealous though...'' She half-joked, with a sad laugh.

''...I wasn't jealous.'' He lied, ''I just... wanted to make sure you were safe.''

''Sure.'' She rolled her eyes, and hugged him closer.

''Only because I love you too.'' He murmured softly.

''...You...'' The red-head began biting on her bottom lip, then let out a sigh with a smile. ''I don't know what to do with you.''

''You can start by.. being my wife.''


End file.
